Let them know
by Kingrii
Summary: Tsuna has two brothers, Giotto and Tsubasa. Those two brothers of his forgot about him. Being alone and having no friend, leads for him to be bullied. Because of that, Tsuna met them. (AU FIC SMART-TSUNA! Drummer-Tsuna ?-Tsuna)
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES.

WARNINGS: GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND BAD ENGLISH.

Everyone clapped their hands after hitting the last note of their new song.

" **Thank you for your hard work, everyone!"** Kurumi said with a smile at the members of the band _Shuffle_. Kurumi is the manager of the band _Shuffle._ Well, you can also say that she is the founder of the said band. The band _Shuffle_ is one of the best bands in the world and being on the top ten list for three decades. To clear some questions, _Shuffle_ is already on their fourth generation. Kurumi was the first lead guitarist and Vocals of the first generation. _Shuffle_ is a unique band because everyone in the band is the Vocals, lead guitarist, drummer, keyboard and etc, they are turning round in their live concerts that's why they named their band _Shuffle_. Their genre is metal rock and pop rock, but after the first generation disbanded and the second generation appeared, the band's genre changed because they are having a hard time to follow the first generation's steps. And after some years, the third generation was created, they were able to bring back the rock song and just like the second generation, they are trying hard to maintain it, but it's too hard. Rock is not their forte.

Even if they are no longer a band, their pride is still the _Shuffle_ that's why they tried their best to find the most suitable people to bring back the original genre of the band. They lost some fans from the past two generations because of the change in genre. And they are now eager to find those people. And congratulations to them! They manage to find those people and, now they are known as the fourth generation. The band consists of five people: four boys and one girl.

Now, getting back to the studio. A good looking guy with black spiky hair approaches Tsuna, who is currently sitting on a sofa. **"Tsuna. –Here, have some drink,"** he said as he gave Tsuna a bottle of mineral water. Tsuna accepted it with a tired, but true smile. **"Thanks, Kuro-nii"** And he gulped the water as if his life depends on it. Kuro is the second to the eldest and the most closest to Tsuna. His major part in the band is Vocals. **"Calm down, Tsuna. You'll vomit if you drink to much water"** Kuro said with worry.

" **Oi baka-Kuro, you forgot to put back the mic in the room"** someone shouted. Kuro, being the hot blooded person, glared at the person who insulted him. **"What did you just call me, Akira?"** Akira is a seventeen year old boy who is only five months younger than Kuro. Akira's hair is dark brown and the style is much tamer than Kuro's spiky style. His major part in the band is the lead guitar

" **I said, Baka-kuro"**

" **You imbecile!"**

The two were about to brawl when their head receives a smack. **"Shut up, you two! You're just calling each other idiots!"** A woman said.

" **Mi-Mika-nee!"** The two looked at the girl who has a 5'6 height and a long hair in ponytail with different colors at the end of it. Her hair reaches her thigh. Her name is Mika, but they call her Mika-nee since she is the eldest among them five. She is turning nineteen in three months. Her major part of the band is the keyboard.

" **Oh, come one, just leave those two. Tsuna-chan here need more help, you know"** This time everyone looked at the speaker. His name is Yami: major part of the band is the bass. His hair is dyed in white. Yami is the most carefree of them all. Mika sighed **"You're right, Yami"** And she walked towards Tsuna who is resting on the sofa. **" 'you fine?"** She asked. Tsuna nodded **"mm. Just a bit tired"** replied with a smile.

" **Damn! Looks like Tsuna's vocal chords were shocked on his previous screams. Try singing a very powerful song with lot's of screams, of course you'll get hoarse. Even if I'm just the second voice of his songs, damn, screaming is hard, but seriously! I really enjoyed it!"** Akira said as he rubs his neck.

Kuro smirked **"Hahaha, I can't wait to see what will their reaction when they see Tsuna singing with one of the most famous band in the world? I bet they will be shocked at how awesome you are!"** And he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

" **And the sales will raise!"** All of them looked at the person who butted in. It was Kurum,i who has now stars in her eyes.

" **Kurumi-san?"** Kuro looked at her in a questioning manner.

" **Fans and sales will raise! It's Tsuna we are talking about here! After his appearance eight months ago, they will now hear his beautiful and powerful voice. I bet, when we release the album cover tomorrow, people and the media will get curious and will get reservations for the upcoming surprise concert next week!"** Kurumi snickered at her plan.

" **And his brothers will be shocked and especially his bullies."** Yami said in amusement. Tsuna paled at their plans. Kuro, being the nice brother to Tsuna, comforted him. **"Don't be scared, this is for the best."** Tsuna smiled at Kuro.

Tsuna is known as Natsu: the drummer of the _Shuffle._ Natsu is one of the most mysterious people in the music industry because he hides his face by wearing a masquerade mask and a jacket with a hoodie to hide his hair. No one knows his real name, his face or some basic facts about him. Everything is hidden because of his status in life: bullies and brothers in the mafia. Only the people in their company know him and also his mother.

After their recording they gave the original copies of the UNMASK album for the _Shuffle_ members, including the VIP tickets and everyone went home. The Album cover is really intriguing because, if you study it, you will see a mask on the table and far away from it, you will see Tsuna's back. And he is holding a mic. It was Kurmi's idea, of course, our dear Tsuna refused that idea, but lost when his precious Kuro-nii agreed to their manager.

Tsuna refused to be sent home by their service because he only wants to walk. While Tsuna is on his way home, Tsuna bumped to his bullies.  
 **"Oh~! Isn't this Dame-Tsuna? You have guts to show yourself after your three consecutive absents."** One of the bullies said this to Tsuna and the two others grabbed Tsuna's arms. The one who spoke punched Tsuna in the face. Tsuna's lips started to bleed. The bully continued to punch Tsuna on different parts of his body and when Tsuna fell on the ground, the bullies are not yet satisfied and took out a knife and pointed it at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at them in grim. **"Fight back"** Tsuna suddenly heard his Mika-nee's voice.  
When the bully is about to stab Tsuna, Tsuna stood up and yanked the knife on the other. The two took out theirs and tried to stab Tsuna, but a tonfa went flying towards them. They only managed to make a small cut on Tsuna's shoulder. All of them looked behind them and saw the most feared student in their city. The one and only Hibari Kyoya. The bullies were about to run when they felt that they were handcuffed. In front of them is the older brother of Kyoya, Alaude, the head of Japanese Police.  
 **"The three of you are arrested for attempted murder"** Alaude said they drag the three teens in the police car. Tsuna watched them in amusement while clutching his injured shoulder to stop the bleeding. He didn't notice that Kyoya started walking towards him. Tsuna was shocked when Kyoya poked his injuries, making him cry in pain. Well, Tsuna doesn't like to talk to anyone except his mother and his family in the music industry. The only person in his biological family who knows that he is a musician is Nana, his mother.  
 **"Ah!"** Tsuna cried.  
 **"Herbivore.."** Kyoya said and grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him to his brother's car who is waiting for them. 'Are they going to arrest me to?' Tsuna asked himself. To Tsuna's shock, he was brought to a huge Japanese house and Tsuna thinks that this is the Hibari household.  
 **"Follow us."** Kyoya said and walked behind Alaude. Tsuna followed the two scary siblings and when they entered the gates, they were greeted with five maids and a butler.  
 **"Welcome back, young masters"** they greeted. The two only nodded and continue their walk. The three of them entered a room. **"Herbivore, strip"** Alaude ordered. Tsuna raised a brow.  
 **"H-huh?"**  
 **"Remove your shirt. I'm going to treat your wounds"**  
 **"O-oh.. okay"**  
Tsuna wanted to blush from embarrassment as he carefully removed his tattered shirt which was given to him by one of his fans.  
Kyoya took out the first aid kit and handed it to his brother. The siblings looked at Tsuna's body and to their shock, it is full of scars, new and old.  
Alaude is curious **"How?"** He asked as he cleaned the cut on Tsuna's shoulder.  
Tsuna doesn't want to answer, but he is too scared. **"E-ever si-since I e-entered m-middle s-school"** Tsuna stuttered.  
 **"Why didn't you tell your stupid brother?"** Alaude continued.  
 **"Be-because... they will think I'm weak.."** Tsuna replied.  
That's right. Tsuna doesn't want to tell his siblings that he is being bullied because they will think that he is weak. Well, they already think like that. Tsuna doesn't want to add more problems to his siblings because, no matter how much his brother hides it from him that they are members of the mafia and make lies that they are okay. Tsuna still managed to find out because Reborn kept saying something about being a good mafia boss of the strongest mafia famiglia.  
One night, Tsuna was about to tell his Gio-nii about him being bullied when he saw his brothers and their guardians/friends with full of wounds and had this grim look on their faces. That's why Tsuna decided not to tell about the bullies and keep it to himself so that he won't add more problems to them. This decision of his is the reason why their relationship shattered.  
Alaude finished treating Tsuna's wounds and he handed Tsuna a new shirt.  
 **"Use this"** Alaude said and Tsuna accepted the shirt and muttered the words thank you.  
While he carefully wears the shirt, Tsuna saw a familiar album in the display cabinet. Ge stood up from his chair and walked towards the cabinet to see it for himself. There he saw a complete collection of the album of Shuffle from the first generation to the current generation.  
'They are fan of us?' Tsuna asked himself.  
 **"Herbivore, what are you doing?"** Tsuna tensed and looked behind him and he saw a glaring Kyoya.  
 **"S-sorry... I.. uhh Hibari-san, are you a fan of Shuffle ?"** Tsuna asked in curiousity.  
 **"Yes, but I never got the chance buy their VIP** **tickets."** He answered.  
Tsuna was shocked. 'What!? He never got a VIP ticket!? Well.. VIP tickets were the first to get sold out'  
 **"I'm not just the fan here. My whole family is."** He cleared to Tsuna.  
This is a surprise to Tsuna. Who would think that the Hibari family is their fan. Tsuna wanted to laugh, but that will make him an idiot.  
Beacause of pity Tsuna walked to where his bag is and took out their newest album which is not yet out. The siblings looked at Tsuna with questioning look when Tsuna handed them the album.  
 **"Uh... please accept this as a thank you gift."** Tsuna said with a smile that shocked the Hibari siblings.  
'UNMASK' they read. And below the title shuffle is written there.  
Tsuna took Kyoya's hand and handed the album.  
 **"Thank you for treating my wounds... uhhh I should go now"** Tsuna said and left the house. The two were shocked and didn't notice that the brunette left the house.  
Kyoya immediately opened the case and inside, he saw a five different VIP ticket with the names of the band members on it. Well, you see, _Shuffle_ 's VIP tickets are divided into five groups. VIP-MIKA, VIP-YAMI, VIP-KURO, VIP-AKIRA, and VIP-NATSU. All those people who bought the VIP-MIKA will be gathered on one side,and the same for the others. It was Kurumi's idea so that, they can distinguish their fans.

~  
 **"Ahh... I forgot to ask who is their favorite among us"**


	2. Chapter 2

[NOT EDITED]  
I DON'T OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES.  
I DON'T OWN THE SONGS I USED. CREDITS TO THE OWNER.  
WARNINGS: GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND BAD

Tsuna can only face palm after realizing what he had done. 'Arg! How can I forget that the special album of mine is included there!?' He cried. Tsuna stopped on his place. 'I should go back and talk to them' Tsuna started to walk back at Hibari household. When he reached the gates, he can here their new song. 'So, they are now listening to it' Tsuna pushed the doorbell as he listen to his own singing voice inside the house.(please listen to the song 15 minutes of egypt cental)  
"Who is this?" Someone asked from the speaker. Tsuna looked at the speaker before answering.  
"Uhh... Sawada Tsunayoshi. I forgot something inside. I am the injured boy who Hibari-san brought earlier" Tsuna answered and the gates immediately opened. Tsuna enter the household and when he stepped a foot inside the Japanese house he suddenly felt something coming so he didn't move and waited for it. To Tsuna's shock, a good looking chinese guy appeared out of nowhere. 'Hibari-san? No, this must be Fon-san. What happened to the curse?' Tsuna asked himself.  
"Tsunayoshi-kun... or should I say Natsu." He smirked.  
"Uhh.. Fon-san, can I speak with you and the two?" Tsuna said. Fon widened his eyes: shocked that Tsuna knew him.  
"How did you know my name?" Fon asked with a glint of seriousness in his eyes.  
"Uh.. how should I answer... ah! Well, I sometimes see you with Reborn-san and Hibari-san when you were still cursed." Tsuna answered. Fon stared at Tsuna before proceeding to what the brunette had asked. Fon brought the brunette to the entertainment room where the two brothers are. They were sitting on a sofa while listening to the album Tsuna gave them.  
(Now playing: Over and Under by Egypt Central)  
"Kyoya, Alaude. Tsunayoshi is back" the siblings looked behind them with widened eyes.  
Tsuna started to sweat in nervousness "Uhh.. i bet you already know now..." tsuna started. The two nodded. Tsuna face palmed "I'm such an idiot"  
"Mind expalain what is happening?" Fon suggested. Tsuna looked at him and was about to answer when his phone started to vibrate. Tsuna took his phpne out from ths pocket of his pant and looked at the caller. |Calling: Kurumi-san| Tsuna looked back at Fon. "Excuse me for a while" Fon nodded and Tsuna walked on the corner and accepted the call.  
"Kurumi-san?"  
 _"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_  
Tsuna winced. And the other three looked at him after hearing a shout from the other line. Becausd of their sensitive ears, they can hear Tsuna's conversation with Kurumi.  
"Uhh... I'm at ... home?" Tsuna lied.  
Alaude smirked at the lie. 'They really are brothers'  
 _"Liar! Kuro's at your house and he said you're not at home. Your mother is getting worried you know! You're not answering our calls earlier. And Akira is looking for you. Now, tell me, where are you? "_ Kurumi asked and Tsuna shivered at her scary tone.  
"S-sorry, I lied... I'm currently in one of my brothers guardians... oh shit..." Tsuna took a glance behind him. 'I said it out loud' Tsuna wanted to hit himself, but he can't since he is already injured.  
"Arg... nevermind that. I'm currently in one of my brothers friends house. Something happened, but its okay now" Tsuna continued and he can feel that they are staring at him.  
 _"Well, then. Wait for Akira. And I know he already found you."_ Just after Kurumi said that, a blushing maid entered the room and behind her is a pissed looking teen.  
"Yeah, you're right... he's here. I'm dropping the call" Tsuna said and dropped the call.

Akira saw Tsuna who has just finished talking with Kurimi. And he slowly walks towards the brunette.

"I knew it. You got in trouble again." Akira looked at Tsuna, making the brunette shiver because of his angry aura.  
"Is it that obvious?" Tsuna asked with a forced smile.  
Akira frowned "heck yeah! Look at your face!" Akira pointed at Tsuna's face.  
"We kept telling you to go with our service to avoid your bullies! Look at yourself! It's not been an hour and you already look like shit! Aarg! Mika-nee will definitely kill you." A frustrated Akira said.  
To the eyes of the Hibari's, Tsuna looked like a shivering rabbit.  
"S-sorry..." Tsuna apologized. Akira sighed at the sight. Tsuna felt a hand on his head and sarted ruffling his hair.

"I forgive you." Tsuna bit his lower lip felt like crying. 'Thank God, I have a forgiving brother even if we are not related to each other'  
After ruffling Tsuna's hair, Akira looked at the other three. "Sorry for barging in your house and for making a scene." Akira apologizes as he bowed.

"Don't worry about it." Fon said. Akira raised his head and smiled at Fon.

"So Tsuna, who are this people?" Akira asked as he look at the three and frowned.

"-are they triplets?"  
Tsuna wanted to laugh at Akira, but choose not to laugh because he might anger the Hibari brothers .

"No they're not triplets, Aki-nii. Fon-san is their uncle-" Tsuna pointed at Fon. "Alaude-san is the platinum haired guy. He is the older brother of Kyoya-san, but I call Kyoya-san 'Hibari-san'. These two helped me earlier and Alaude-san was the person who patched me." Tsuna continued with a smile.  
"Really? Well, then. Thank you for helping Tsuna" Akira bowed for the second time.  
"Uh.. you see Aki-nii.. we have a problem here." Tsuna said and he look a bit nervous. Akira looked at Tsuna.  
"-I gave them our newest album as a thank you gift since I found out that they are our fans." Tsuna continued. Akira raised a brow.

"What's the problem there?"

"They found out that I'm Natsu. I forgot that my limited edition picture album is included there."

"What!?"

"That's why I came back here to talk this matter"

Akira face palmed "idiot" he muttered.  
"Yes, I know" Tsuna said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
Tsuna looked at the Hibari's and the three noticed the change in the brunette. Tsuna's brown eyes turned into Sunset color and the aura around him became serious. 'He reminds me of Giotto.' Alaude thought as he stared at the brunette.  
"Can you please not tell this to anyone even to my brothers?" Tsuna said  
"And why?" Alaude asked as he norrowed his eyes at Tsuna.

"As you can see in our newest album. We titled it UNMASK because we are planning to reveal Natsu's identity in our upcoming concert and we will only release the album cover. UNMASK will only be avaible in our concert." Tsuna answered.  
"Hn. Understood" Alaude said.  
Tsuna's eyes changed back to its original color and gave them a smile. Fon chuckled at the sight 'I didn't know that Tsunayoshi-kun has a sweet smile. He barely talks and show emotion with us. '

"Oh! I forgot! Who's your favorite among us?" Tsuna asked. The three saw stars in Tsuna's eyes and want to sweatdrop because of his sudden change of emotion.  
"That herbivore" Kyoya pointed at Akira.  
Akira sweatdropped 'he-herbivore? Me?'

"Kuro" Alaude followed.

"Mika" Fon said with a smile.

The stars in Tsuna's eyes fell and his happy expression changed into sad one. Akira went to the brunette and started patting Tsuna's back.  
"Don't be sad, but come to think of it... I'm still higher than Baka-Kuro by two" Akira snickered.  
The atmosphere around Tsuna changed back to normal. "We should go now, thank you for everything"  
Tsuna made their way out of the Hibari household and when they are now outside. Akira wore his shades and the two started to walk to the Sawada household.  
While they are walking Tsuna asked his friend.

"How did you find me?"

"Tracking device"

"Huh?"

" I put a chip on your phone"

"When did you do that and why would you that?"

"'Coz I wanted to and I already forgot when I did that"

Tsuna wanted to hit Akira after he heard what his Aki-nii did. To tell you the truth, Akira is the one and only nephew of the Bartolome Famiglia: the famiglia who is known for its great mechanical creations and also, for being ruled by lots of women. It was his cousin's fault that he's now an artist. This is also the reason why Tsuna knows the curse of the Acrobalenos.  
"That's trespassing of someone's personal space!" Tsuna pouted and started stomping his feet.

Akira rolled his eyes. And this contined until they reached the Sawada residence. When they entered the house they were greeted by Kuro and Nana. The two noticed the patches on Tsuna's face and arms.

Nana rushed at Tsuna "who did this to you, my dear?" She asked with mix anger and worry.

"My bullies at school. I was walking on my way here when I bumped to them and they started doing the usual beating. They also tried to stab me, but I fought back and they only managed to cut my shoulder. Good thing that Hibari-san and Alaude -san arrived and helped me. Alaude-san's men brought them at the Police station. And Alaude-san and Hibari-san were the one who patched my wounds." Tsuna explained.

Nana sighed and smiled and hugged him."next time, don't forget to answer my calls. I was worried you know" Tsuna hugged back. "Yeah... sorry for making you worry"  
After that they went to the dining room to eat their dinner. While they are eating, Tsuna remembered something.  
"Uh... come to think of it. Why the two of you are here?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

Kuro and Akira looked at each other before looking back at Tsuna. Kuro laughed and Tsuna can feel that something happened. "Hahaha... well, were going to sleep over here" Kuro said with an idiotic smile on his face.  
"Tch. Just tell the damn truth, baka-Kuro." Akira said in annoyed tone.  
"Stop calling me an Idiot!"  
"This idiot here lost the key of our unit and the damn new guard didn't let us enter the building" Akira continued.

Akira and Kuro were living in a condominium and due to their disguise, the new guards thought that they were some shady men.

They continued to eat while having conversation. Tsuna also told them the story how the Hibari's found out that Tsuna is Natsu.  
After their dinner the three boys went to the entertainment room and watched the news. Nana peeked at the boys and she looks like she wanted to say something.

"Tsuna-kun, your father and brothers are coming back from Italy tomorrow morning" She said. At this time, Tsuna was currently drinking a soda and because of the sudden news, Tsuna choked on his drink. Tears started to form in his eyes as he coughed. Kuro, being nice to the brunette, immediately grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to Tsuna and Tsuna drank it immediately.

Tsuna looked at her mother wiyh teary eyes. "Arg.. I didn't see that coming. It's fine to me that my brothers are going back after a week, but Dad, coming back? That really shocked me. And how about the two of you?" Tsuna looked at his two older friends... well he considers them as his brothers.

"It's fine" Kuro replied in monotone.  
"Don't care. And I also want to meet your brothers." Akira said with poker face.

Tsuna sighed at the answer of the two. "Fine, fine... but please, if they asked something that I don't want to answer, please answer it for me"

The two nodded. Nana smiled at them. " You know, Tsuna-kun, I'm really glad that you always told me what you are doing and you're always here at my side whenever I'm sad because of your brothers and Dad's job in the Mafia. Your Dad and brothers always make excuses or lies whenever I asked them something about their jobs. They think I didn't notice it? Of course I did. I'm a mother afterall. It even pains me to see that my sons are not even close to each other. I really wish to see one day that my family are all here and close to each other" Nana starts crying after she said that and when Tsuna saw this, he stood up and went to hug his dearest mother. The two artist were touched at the scene.

~  
It's already eleven o'clock in the evening and the three boys are already in Tsuna's room, but it seems like they are not yet sleepy. Tsuna's room looks like any teenage room who is a music lover. Tsuna's room is big enough to have one drum set, two electric guitar, one accoustic guitar, electric keyboard and one bass guitar. Nana remodeled the rooms interior and made it sound proof so that Tsuna can do his hobby and not disturbing their neighbor.

Akira is currently lying on the futon while playing on his smart phone. Kuro is reading his fans' messages and Tsuna's playing his accoustic guitar.

"TSUNA!" Kuro almost shouted, making Tsuna and Akira gasped in shock.  
"Let's rock the media!" Kuro said.  
The two stared at Kuro.  
"Haaaa?" It was Akira who first reacted. Kuro showed his Iphone 6 at the two. "Read this" The two looked at the screen of the phone.  
"'Kuro-sama, I'm one of your fans, but I'm really curious what Natsu-sama looks like. Can you please post a picture of him? If not, just any part of his body. I'm just really curious because I never saw any information about him. Thank you very much. Please , always take care. -Mio' " Akira said out loud.

"And? What do you want to do?" He continued. Kuro smirked.

"I'm going to post a picture of Tsuna. Of course, not including his face. I'm just going take a picture of Tsuna's back. " Kuto smiled.

"Eeh!? I have lots of scars" Tsuna said with wide eyes.  
"That's the reason! We will show your scar..I mean, wounded body and people will see it. And the Media will get curious." Kuro expalined.

Tsuna felt that this is trouble, but smirked at the idea. "Lets do it!"  
Kuro beamed and Akira smirked while imagining what reaction they will get.

Tsuna removed his shirt and wore a cap to his hair. Tsuna turns his back at Kuro and Akira.  
"Tsuna, show your muscles on your shoulders. " Akira said.  
Tsuna raised his arms like how the body builders shows they muscles.  
"One..two.. three" kuro said and tappped the capture button.  
On the picture, the only thing that they can see was the back of Tsuna's head until the hips. They will also see the patches on Tsuna's and the blood on it. The scars are also visible and Tsuna has a well toned body and muscles.  
"Post it!" Akira said.  
"Just wait. I'm still thinking what caption I'm going to put." Kuro replied in annoyance.  
"Just put _"guess who.."_ "Tsuna suggested.  
"Alright" Kuro nodded as he type the words and clicked the 'post' button. Only a minute had passed and the post were flooded with favorites and comments. The three boys silently read the comments.  
" _Who is this!?"_  
 _"What happened to his body?"_  
 _"Don't tell me this is Natsu-sama!?"_  
 _"Omg! Is this Natsu-sama!?"_  
Etc..

"Hahaha! This is really amusing!" Akira laughed.  
The three started laughing and didn't notice Nana opened the rooms door.  
"Boys, it's already late, sleep now" Nana scolded the three with her rare scary mother aura. The three stopped laughing and immediately went to bed.

When morning came, they were woken up by loud noises.  
"What time is it?" Asked a sleepy Akira.  
"Quarter to seven" Kuro replied.  
"Five more minutes" Tsuna muttered and went back to sleep.  
"Me too" Kuro said and followed Tsuna to the dream land. Akira was about to sleep back when the rooms door opened and saw a blonde teen who looks identical to Tsuna, but much older.  
"Tsuna, are you...OH MY GOODNESS!" The blonde screamed when he saw a familiar dark haired teen lying on a futon.  
Akira sat up and picked up his pillow.  
"Wake up baka-kuro!" Akira as he slapped the pillow at Kuro'sa sleeping face. Kuro groans as he open his eyes. "Damn you, Akira"  
"Shut up, baka- Kuro"  
While the two are fighting, they didn't notice that the blonde man ran down stairs.  
"M-mom! Akira and Kuro are here! Am I dreaming!?" The boy asked frantically.  
Everyone looked at the boy and they look confuse. The name of this boy is Giotto. Tsuna's older brother.

Nana put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my! I forgot that they are here."  
After she said that they heard foot steps and they saw a dark brown hair teen and behind him was a frowning black haired teen.  
The people who just came back from Italy stared at the with wide eyes and they were Giotto, Tsubasa, Iemitsu and Reborn. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were with them. They are currently at the the entertainment room, watching cartoons. The teens and the adults are in the dining room, the room beside the entertainment room that's why they can hear the sounds that are coming from the other room.

"Where's Tsuna-kun?" Nana asked.  
"Good morning, Nana-san. Tsuna went back to sleep." Kuro replied.  
Nana smiled at them.

"By the way, Akira-kun, Kuro-kun. Meet my other two sons, Giotto and Tsubasa. This is Iemitsu: my husband, and Reborn-kun." Nana pointed at them one by one as she named them.  
Akira and Kuro bowed at the four as a repect. Nana noticed the awkward silence that's why she butted in.  
"I know you want to ask them something, so why not take a sit and eat your breakfast. You can ask them while you're eating"

The boys sat on the chairs and started eating the dood Nana prepared for them. The first one to ask was Reborn."What are you to Dame-Tsuna?" Kuro wanted to glare at Reborn for his insult at his precious brother, but he can't. Afterall this is Tsuna's precious biological family. Well, except for Reborn. Akira noticed the changed of aura around Kuro that's why, it was him who answered the question.  
"We are his friends. We have known each other for a year."  
"How did you meet?" This time, it was Iemitsu who asked.  
The two well known artist looked at each other and they look a bit hesitant to answer.  
"Well... it would be better if you ask Nana-san about it." Kuro answered and there's this worried look on his face.

The other four stared at Kuro and when Giotto was about to ask, Futta came running towards Giotto. "Giotto-nii! your favorite band released a new album!"  
All of them stared at Kuro and Akira and a smirk appeared on their lips. "So, they already released it, huh" akira said.  
Fuuta pulled his Giotto-nii to the other room and the others followed the including Akira and Kuro.

When they entered the room they saw Kurumi in the news.  
 _"Kurumi-san, what does this album cover is about?"_ The reporter asked.  
 _"As you can see here, Natsu's mask is on thw table and this person here is Natsu"_ Kurumi replied with a smile.  
"WHAT!?" Both Tsuna's brothers shouted in sync. Even the reporter was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

"WHAT!?" Tsubasa and Giotto shouted.  
 _"You mean in this album, We will see and hear Natsu-san?"_ The reporter asked. Kurumi nodded with a smile. _"This album will be available iin our upcoming concert next week, October 14, here in Japan. We are now accepting reservations for the concert. Oh! By the way, we have a limited edition picture album of Natsu."_ Kurumi continued.  
 _"Ah.. I remembered something. Last night, Kuro-san posted a picture.. oh here it is"_ The reported said and they showed the picture. Kurumi stared st the monitor and slowly, a smile started to form on her lips.  
 _"That is Tsu-chan. Kuro's friend. Well you can say that he's like a brother."_ she answered. Kuro and Akira shivered at the Kurumi's smile. 'Her eyes is not smiling!'  
 _" Before I forget. We are calling all the rockers, also, we will have our UNMASK concert overseas. We will be at America in October 12. Oh another one. Tickets are very low, unlike our other concerts so, if you want to ."_ Kurumi added.

Kuro and Akira dropped their jaws  
"WHAT!?" they screamed, making the other to look at them.  
"Were going overseas!? I never heard about this!" Akira almost shouted.  
"What the hell is going on!? Oi! wake Tsuna up! we're going to the studio!" Kuro said.  
"Stop ordering me!" Akira said and throw a punch at Kuro's face.  
Kuro winced at the pain and glared at Akira. He was about to punch back when they heard Nana's voice.  
"Ara! You're already awake! Have a breakfast first."  
Kuro made his way back to the dining room and there, he saw Tsuna sitting on a chair and sleeping while his head id on top of the table. Nana came out from the kitcgen with Tsuna's food.

"Tsuna-kun, here's your food" Nana said with her sweet smile. Tsuna slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. He blinked and stared at his food for a minute before picking the chopsticks. Tsuna yawned and took a bite on his food. While munching the food, Tsuna closed his eyes because of the sleepiness. Kuro watched his brother-like friend and sweatdropped when Tsuna went back to sleep while eating. Kuro slowly walked towards the brunette and shaked his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep while eating." Tsuna opened his eyes and started to munch again. Kuro smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Unknown to them, Giotto was watching them at the door. 'What happened to my brother!? Why does he have those bruises!?' Giotto asked in anger.

Giotto didn't notice that Tsubasa and Reborn were behind him until the youngest Sawada spoke. "Gio-nii... what the heck are you doing?" Giotto jumped in shock and immediately looked behind him. There he saw his youngest brother Tsubasa and their home tutor Reborn. "No-nothing!" he shouted in shock. Tsubasa rolled his eyes at Giotto's answer and looked at where Giotto was looking before they called him. And there, he saw his Tsuna-nii eating and he noticed the bandages at his brother's body. "Ne, Reborn, do know why Tsuna-nii is full of bandages?" asked by the youngest Sawada. "No, but I can find how he got those." Reborn answered while studying Tsuna. "Please do." the youngest continued.

Not long after their conversation Nana came out from the kitchen and noticed his eldest at the door who is staring at something and his eyes is full pf jealousy. Nana is intrigued, so she looked at the direction where Giotto is staring and saw Tsuna and Kuro. Nana chuckled and went towards the door where Giotto. Giotto looked at her. "Ara, Gio-kun, why are you just staring there? Come inside and talk to your brother and Kuro-kun." Nana suggested and Giotto shook his head. "I.. M-maybe later. T-they look like they don't want to be disturbed" Giotto said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Nana noticed it. "Okay," she replied and walked pass by his eldest son. She also saw that her youngest and Reborn are there, so she gave them a smile before proceeding to the entertainment room. The kids are the only people there and they are busy playing with each other. Nana walked towards the DVD player as she took out the UNMASK album from her apron's pocket. That CD was given to her by Akira earlier. She was confused at first when the guitarist gave it to her because Tsuna was always the one who is giving her the band's new album. When she asked why, Akira asnwered her that Tsuna gave the album to Kyoya and Alaude as thanks. The tickets were also included in the CD when she looked inside.

Nana took the CD inside the case and put it in the DVD player and song started playing. She looked at the back of the CD case and she saw the title of the song. '15 minutes' she thought and listened to it very intently.

The others who are in the other room were shocked to hear an unfamiliar song, except for the three who created that song. Giotto was curious, so he went to the entertainment room along with Tsubasa and Reborn and there, they saw Nana sitting on the couch while reading a booklet. "Mom, what are you doing?" asked Giotto. Nana looked at her son and smiled. "Reading, of course." Nana answered. "I know mom! I can see that." Giotto answered back and let out an exasperated sigh. "Hahaha~ don't mind me, my dear. Ah! By the way, what do you thinks of this song?" She asked happily and if you look at her eyes, you can see the sparkles in it. Giotto listened to the song before answering his mother.

LYRICS

They sit distorting your reflection  
But the lights around the mirror have all gone dim  
Because you did whatever you could to make a connection  
And you did whatever you could to make it in

For fifteen minutes of fame  
What would you do  
Who would you hurt  
And who would you screw  
Would you kill for the sake of making a name  
For fifteen minutes of shame

You wear a mask but don't know who's behind it  
You fear the face of who you really are  
Because you did whatever you could to be invited  
And you do whatever it takes to be a star

For fifteen minutes of fame  
What would you do  
Who would you hurt  
And who would you screw  
Would you kill for the sake of making a name  
For fifteen minutes of shame

For fifteen minutes of fame  
What would you do  
Who would you hurt  
And who would you screw  
Would you kill for the sake of making a name  
For fifteen minutes of shame

I know you think  
That you were something special  
But your not  
And you are the only one to blame

For fifteen minutes of fame  
What would you do  
Who would you hurt  
And who would you screw  
Would you kill for the sake of making a name  
For fifteen minutes of shame

For fifteen minutes of fame  
What would you do  
Who would you hurt  
And who would you screw  
Would you kill for the sake of making a name  
For fifteen minutes of shame

-End-

"It's good. I like the genre and the way he sang it is full of emotion. By the way, Mom, who sang it?" Giotto asked after listening.

Before Nana was able to answer his eldest, the next song played. And the title is _Surrender._  
"Do you really want to know?" Nana asked. Giotto was confused at first at the question, but shrugged it and nodded as yes.  
Nana chuckled then gave her answer by raising a very familiar album. Giotto and Tsubasa's eyes widened and ran to their mother. Tsubasa took the case and looked at it as if he was looking at a threat letter. "Mom! H-HOW!? How on earth or where on earth did you get this!?" Giotto questioned his mother and his hands were shaking, not because of anger, but shock with mix of excitement. Nana maintained her smile. "From Akira-kun. Tsuna-chan gave his to a friend, so Akira-kun gave to me his album." When Reborn heard Nana's answer, a question was formed to his mind. 'How can Tsuna have that album if it will be available on the day of the concert?' Reborn asked himself, but immediately came up to answer 'Ahh I almost forgot, they are friends, so maybe, and they gave him the album.'

"Where is it?" Tsubasa asked. "What are you looking for, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. "The pictures of Natsu-san." This time it was Giotto who answered. "Ah, you mean, this?" Nana raised the booklet she is holding, but when Giotto was about to grab it, she hid it behind her. "Nuh uh-uh, you are not allowed to see this for now. I don't want to kill the surprise and I promised that I will not tell anyone until the day of the concert." she said firmly. Giotto and Tsubasa pouted. "but Mom! Aren't we your son? Can't you give some exception?" Tsubasa begged and it was really unboss-like action...well, it's the same for Giotto who is doing his best to get the booklet from his mother's hands. "No means No!" she scolded the two.

While they were arguing, the artists who are in the dining room where laughing, except for Tsuna: who is getting nervous because he doesn't want to get find out today. "Your family is funny." Akira said then laughed again. "Stop laughing, you two!" Tsuna cried and gave his two non-biological brothers a weak punch to their shoulders. Kuro kept on laughing and started patting Tsuna's back. "Hahaha, but listen to them! The way they fret about our new album looks like they are your fans!..." Kuro said, but when he realizes what he had said, he stopped laughing. The three of them were silent for seconds and stared at each other. "Hiiieee! What are you saying, Kuro-nii!?" Tsuna shrieked.

"Yeah, baka-Kuro is right." Akira followed. "SHH! please lower your voice! What if they heard us!?" Tsuna hushed the two in panic as he put his left pointer finger over his lips. "S-sorry" the two older artists responded. "By the way, aren't we going to the studio?" Tsuna changes topic. "Oh, that's right! We almost forgot. Kurumi-san said that we are going to have a concert in America two days before our concert here in Japan." Kuro said. "Eh!? Why so sudden?" Tsuna asked. They shrugged. "We don't know." it was Akira who answered.

Just after Akira said that, Kuro's phone rang. Kuro took his phone from the pocket of his pants and looked at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw the name who is calling. "Shit! It's Mika-nee!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 3 part 1**


End file.
